Lust Filled Desires
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Lots of smut! What will happen to these people? Will Sasuke find Itachi? What will happen if he does? What is Orochimaru up to? Read and enjoy! Yaoi. Sasuke/Orochimaru. Sasuke/Kabuto. Maybe Sasuke/Itachi. CHANGED TO A ONESHOT!


A/N: I own nothing. Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. This plot line is mine, but that is all. No money is being made off of this. This was originally going to be a one shot, but alas, that is now no longer the case. It will not be long though. Maybe only one or two more chapters. If you are offended by a lot of smut, I suggest you do not read this story! I do not want to be flamed because you think there is to much smut. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

The pain in his heart was overwhelming. Sasuke Uchiha jerked awake and sat straight up in bed. He placed his head in his hands and tried to make the pain go away. But it would not go away. Sasuke looked up when he heard someone walk into his bedroom.

"Sasuke. I thought that you might be having trouble sleeping." Orochimaru said, his voice silky. "Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?" He asked as he sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"No."

"My, my. Aren't we testy tonight?" Orochimaru asked as he lifted a hand to caress Sasuke's face.

Sasuke quickly knocked the hand away but his hand was quickly grabbed by Orochimaru. Sasuke looked at him with an impassive expression on his face. "I want you to go out of here."

"We can't talk to each other like this. I know what I want and you know what you want." Orochimaru stated as he started to play with Sasuke's fingers. "I want you, in more ways than one. You want your brother. But you don't want him dead."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, distaste in his eyes. "You only want my body so you can live longer and I want my brother dead."

"Yes. I do want your body for the reason you stated, but I also want it in another way."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, pretty sure he knew what Orochimaru was talking about.

Orochimaru climbed onto the bed and started to run his hands over Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back and decided to not fight anything. He did not care any more. If Orochimaru's touch could take away his pain, so be it.

Orochimaru did not waste time with Sasuke. He ran his hands over the younger man's body before pulling his pants down. He was thankful that Sasuke was not wearing any clothes that night as he flipped Sasuke over. Letting out a slight moan, Orochimaru slid his erected member into Sasuke. He started thrusting and soon released. He slid out of the younger man and got off the bed.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Orochimaru said, his voicy having not changed any. "Good night, Sasuke. I will see you tomorrow."

Sasuke rolled over, disgust marring his features. "I will never sleep naked again!" he announced to the empty room before going to sleep.

The next day, he woke up when Kabuto came in.

"Time to wake up. It seems that Lord Orochimaru needs to see you." Kabuto announced as he shook Sasuke awake.

Sasuke got out of bed wondering why Kabuto was staring at him. He looked down and realized that he was naked. Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke went to put his clothes on. He was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked and saw that Kabuto had placed his hand on his arm and that his hand was starting to rub up and down his arm.

"Lord Orochimaru requested that you come like you were last night. I guess that means naked because of how you got out of bed." Kabuto said as he stared at Sasuke's sculpted body.

"I will come however I want. I do not want those filthy hands on me again. I will choose to go clothed." Sasuke replied. "However, there are hands that I do want on me."

"You mean Itachi?" Kabuto asked, hoping that was not the answer that was about to come forth.

"I do not mean Itachi. What I do mean is the person who has their hand on my arm." Sasuke replied with a pointed look at Kabuto's hand.

Kabuto felt himself growing aroused under Sasuke's scrutiny. He soon let out a yelp as Sasuke pushed him against the wall. Sasuke ran his hand through Kabuto's hair and quickly undid the tie that held it back. Sasuke was growing aroused as he slightly pulled Kabuto's now loose hair. Kabuto let out a slight moan as Sasuke started to kiss his neck lightly. Sasuke moved his hands away from Kabuto's hair and ran them down the front of his body until they reached the edge of his shirt. Kabuto's shirt was quickly removed and Sasuke ran his tongue over Kabuto's nipples which instantly became hard.

Giving a slight smirk, Sasuke kissed his way down Kabuto's stomach and reached the waistband of the pants that now had a definite bulge. He kissed the outside of the pants and started nipping where he had just kissed. A loud moan caused him to look up. Kabuto had a look of pure rapture which caused Sasuke to harden. Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin as he undid Kabuto's pants.

Kabuto's erection sprang forth from its confines. Sasuke looked at it slightly shocked, but managed to hide his shock. Sasuke had expected something longer than what he got but he could not complain. While being a little short, it was nice and thick. Sasuke wrapped his mouth around Kabuto's member and started to play with his swollen balls.

By now, Kabuto was moaning and had his hands in Sasuke's hair. The moans became louder as Sasuke started to suck. Kabuto soon began to thrust against Sasuke who had removed his mouth and was now using his tongue.

Sasuke stood up and pressed his lips to Kabuto's. Kabuto returned the kiss with a fervor as Sasuke led him to the bed. Sasuke bent over and looked over his shoulder at Kabuto.

"Enter me." Sasuke commanded Kabuto.

Kabuto nodded and started to enter. He soon stopped and asked, "Do you have any lube?"

Sasuke pointed to a dresser drawer and Kabuto walked over and grabbed the lube. Sasuke watched as Kabuto lubed himself, becoming turned on at the sight of the man touching himself. Kabuto moved behind Sasuke and entered him with a sharp thrust. Sasuke let a moan, not expecting Kabuto to feel so wonderful. The thickness of him was the most wonderful thing. Of all the men Sasuke had been with, none had been thick. Yes, they had been long but after this, Sasuke realized that he would have to have someone who was thick rather than long.

Kabuto leaned over Sasuke a little and put his hands on the hips of the slightly younger man. He started to thrust, enjoying the moans that he was receiving. _"Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. I know that you wanted him for this purpose, but I could not resist."_ Kabuto's breath was becoming more labored as he neared his finish.

Sasuke cried out, "Kabuto!"

"Sasuke." The man replied as Sasuke arched into him.

Both the men were so absorbed with what they were doing that they failed to notice a figure come into the room. The man watched as Sasuke leaned onto the bed more so that Kabuto could kneel on the bed. He saw Sasuke move one of the man's hands from his hip and around front. "Stroke" was the only word spoken. The man must have complied for he heard two groans fill the air which was thick with the smell of sex. He decided now would be as good of time as any to interrupt if he was to get any from one of these men. He walked over to the bed and ran his hand down Kabuto's back. Kabuto turned his head slightly and paled. He quit thrusting and murmured "Lord Orochimaru."

"Kabuto. I asked you to do one simple thing for me. Then you don't show back up. I naturally had to come looking for you. And look where I find you. In the bed with the person I possessed last night. Couldn't get enough, Sasuke, could we?"

Sasuke looked up, ready to release. He felt Kabuto's hand grip his hip tighter and knew that he was ready to finish what had been started. Sasuke realized that there was only one way for him and Kabuto to get off. It did not please him, but some things just have to be done.

"Come here." Sasuke motioned for Orochimaru to get into the bed.

Orochimaru did so and Sasuke positioned himself behind the older man.

"_I'll be damned if I lube up for this creep."_ Sasuke thought to himself right before he plunged himself into Orochimaru.

Kabuto started to thrust into Sasuke, who in turn, started to thrust into Orochimaru. Sasuke was the first to climax and he filled Orochimaru before collapsing. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hand and wrapped it around his erection. Sasuke got the point and jerked Orochimaru off. Kabuto gave one final thrust into Sasuke with yell and came. Sasuke let out a satisfied moan as Kabuto collapsed on top of him.

A/N: And here I leave off! I hope that ya'll enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it! I should be ashamed of myself, but I really ain't. Please share your thoughts on this!


End file.
